Ending 22: Sekai Tomete
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Sekai Tomete es el ending 22 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 407 hasta el episodio 416. Sinopsis En este ending nos muestra al comienzo algunas fotos de la ciudad algo gris... En la siguiente escena se ve a Shinichi, en una habitación solitaria, muy pensativo y nostálgico mientras recuerda a Ran... Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Sekai tomete gyutto dakiyosete Motto soba ni itai yo Nando mo kimi ni koi ni ochiteku Namida kobore chikadzuku yoake Kimi ga kureta nukumori iki ga tsumarisou na hodo Kami ni fureru yubisaki nakusu koto ga kowakute Futari musubitsukeru kono inryoku de Ashita moshi haguretemo kanarazu sagashidasu Sekai tomete gyutto dakishimete Zutto soba ni itai yo Futari o tsunagu hitotsu no omoi Ima wa yowai hikari da to shitemo Itsu shika nemutta kimi kokyuu awasete mireba Dandan zurete yuku koto kidzuite mune ga kishinda Konna uchuu no naka de kimi ni aete Itsuka moshi haguretemo tsuyoku nareru darou Sekai tomete nante ienakute Kimi wa nani o omou no Koe ni naranai omoi wa Ima mo todokisou de todokanai mama Hitomi o tojite yubi de nazoreba hora Nemuru matsuge no saki made zenbu kimi o omoidaseru Sekai tomete sotto dakishimete Wasure nante dekinai Moshimo miushinau hi ga kitemo Kyou no konna kirei na yoake Sekai tomete sotto hohoende Zutto soba ni iru kara Kimi o terasu mabushii yoake Douzo kono mama futari tsutsunde Douka kono mama sekai o tomete |-|Inglés = Stop the world, tightly hold me, I want to be by your side more Over and over again, I fall in love with you Tears fall as the dawn draws near The warmth you gave me, taking my breath away, The fear of losing those fingertips stroking my hair With this attraction that ties us together... Tomorrow, if you get lost, I will search for you Stop the world, tightly embrace me, I want to always be by your side That one thought that ties us together Even if right now it's a weak light Watching you, after you finally fell asleep, our breaths evening out As I noticed our breaths slowly growing out of sync, my chest contracted In such a universe, to meet you... One day, if we separate, won't I become strong? "Stop the world," I can't exactly say that, What are you thinking? That unspoken thought... Even now, even if it seems to, it won't reach, Close your eyes, I'll trace it with my finger, look, Until you open your eyes, all of it, I'll remind you, Stop the world, softly embrace me, I can't exactly forget Even if there comes a day we'll lose sight Of today's pretty dawn Stop the world, softly laughing Because I'll always be by your side The bright dawn that illuminates you Please, like this, engulf the two of us Somehow, like this, stop the world |-|Español = Paren el mundo, abrázame con fuerza Quiero estar a tu lado más Una y otra vez, me enamoro de ti Las lágrimas caen como el amanecer se acerca La calidez que me dio, tomando mi aliento, El miedo a perder esos dedos acariciando mi pelo Con esta atracción que nos une ... Mañana, si te pierdes, allí los buscaré para usted Pare el mundo, bien abrazarme, Quiero estar siempre a tu lado Ese pensamiento que nos une Aunque en este momento es una luz débil Observando que, después de que finalmente se quedó dormido, nuestra respiraciones noche fuera Como me di cuenta de nuestras respiraciones lentamente que crecen fuera de sincronización, se contrajo el pecho En tal universo, de conocerte ... Un día, si nos separamos, no voy a ser fuerte? "Deja el mundo," no puedo decir exactamente eso, En qué piensas? Ese pensamiento tácito ... Incluso ahora, incluso si parece, no va a alcanzar, Cierra los ojos, voy a trazar con el dedo, mira, Hasta que abres los ojos, todo ello, te recuerdan, Paren el mundo, suavemente abrazarme, No puedo olvidar exactamente Incluso si llega un día vamos a perder de vista De bonito amanecer de hoy Paren el mundo, suavemente riendo Porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado El amanecer brillante que usted ilumina Por favor, como este, hundir los dos de nosotros De alguna manera, de esta manera, dejar el mundo Curiosidades *Este ending no muestra el resumen del capitulo que acaba de terminar. Imágenes Ending 22 Sekai Tomete 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 22 Sekai Tomete 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 22 Sekai Tomete CD.jpg|CD Ending 22 Sekai Tomete Contraporta edición especial.jpg |Contraportada edición especial Ending 22 Sekai Tomete Bookmark.jpg|Bookmark Categoría:Endings